The First Spark
by emmyanna15
Summary: The First Spark. One of the worst creatures they face, and one girl is stuck in the middle of it all. I know terrible summary. This is my first FanFic but I will try and update often. Spoilers to 6x12. I don't follow everything in the story, mainly all you need to know is about Eve and her death.
1. Prologue

Ok so this is my first story so I hope its good to your standards. I'll try and update often, I already have some chapters typed up. So with out further ado, here is "The First Spark". P.S. I promise the title will make more sense by like the third chapter.

Prologue

**Sam Winchester POV**

6 months. I was only 6 months old when disaster stuck. How do I remember that? Well my dad's old journal and my older brother Dean. Let me explain quickly.

I was only a baby but I figured it out after a while. My mother, Mary, heard me crying and went to check on me. She saw a figure looming over my cradle and thought it was my dad, John. When she went downstairs she saw my dad asleep with the TV on. She ran back in and muttered one word. "You." That was all she could get out before she was raised to the ceiling in my nursery. Her stomach started bleeding onto me lying in the cradle. Then she screamed.

My dad came running in just in time to see her burst into flames on the ceiling. He grabbed me from the cradle just as a 4 year old Dean came running in. "Dean, take your brother outside now!" my dad said handing me off to him. My dad came out but my mom never did. From then on my dad raised me and Dean as hunters.

Hunters of the paranormal.

In 18 years I tried to go to law school until my dad went missing. I was roped back into this life. Oh yeah the shadow. A yellow eyed demon my mom made a deal with 10 years ago. He came to make into his little fighting monkey. How?

By putting demon blood inside of me.

It threw me on a wild adventure, but that's not the story. That's just how I ended up sitting at a family friend's house (Bobby Singer) drinking beer. I just wish I knew about everything I had coming in the next few days.

**Dean Winchester's POV**

I was only 4 when my mom died. I heard her scream and when I got there my dad handed me my little brother Sammy. He told me to run outside with him which I did. Dad came out but my mom never did. Then my dad raised me and Sammy to hunt the paranormal, until Sammy was 18. One night he ran off and left for Stanford Law School. I was able to get him hunting again when Dad went missing; he hasn't left this life no matter how much hell we go through, literally.

Only that's not the point of this story, just how a glass of scotch ended up in front of me at Bobby Singer's house. He's the closest thing to a father since my dad died. We ran into the strangest case ever. Yes, we have had some bat shit crazy cases but this was the weirdest. Thanks to one woman alone.

**Castiel's POV**

They were both very young when their mother was brutally killed, then 21 years later their father was killed by a demon too. This wasn't anything important only a short back story. This one girl turned their world upside down. Her name was Emily Anna.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Hot Guys

Ok so here's the first real chapter to anyone who's reading this. I hope someone is and if you are please review, I know its annoying when writers ask that but I understand why now. Anyways here you go, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Two Hot Guys

**Emily's POV**

I didn't know what was going on. My grandparents lived in this house for years. I came here all the time as a little kid. Why was Fritz acting up now? Fritz? Oh he's the ghost that haunted this house for years only now he started to attempt to hurt me. Last week he threw knives at me. Now I think he was chasing me through this house. I love this house and never want to leave but Fritz is becoming a pain.

"Leave me alone Fritz!" I shouted. I was coming up on the steps but they're still about 10 feet away. Then in a second I was flying towards the stairs and tumbling down them. I was too far away to fall down I had to be pushed. But how? Then I blacked out.

**Dean's POV**

Bobby came down the stairs and tossed a paper on the table almost hitting my scotch glass. "What's this?" I asked him.

"A case." He said simply. I looked at the paper.

"Lincoln, Nebraska?" I asked incredulously. The Lincoln Journal Star was paper from the capital of middle of nowhere Nebraska. Not my favorite state to visit.

"Actually 'Utica' Nebraska. It's about 45 minutes from Lincoln." Bobby said. I looked at the paper, he was right. Small town Utica, Nebraska.

"A girl falls down steps and claims she was pushed, yet she was alone in this house. Maybe she's just lying." I said, we saw a lot of those.

"Maybe so idjit, but she says she was at least 10 feet from the stairs, you guys have worked with less."

"He's right." Sammy piped up from the kitchen. I guess he was listening the whole time.

"Do you like sitting there a listening in?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Of course." He answered sarcastically. "Come on let's go check this out." So now we are sitting in a car driving hundreds of miles to the middle of nowhere. Fantastic.

**-Later-**

We pulled into the parking lot of Lincoln Bryan LGH East. "Hey this was pretty new when I hunted Abby down back in 1998."

"Great, thanks for the history lesson Sammy." I said. We walked in and the receptionist looked a little bored. "We're looking for Emily Covert." I said as we pulled out our police badges. FBI seemed like over-kill on this one.

"Room 423." She said after tapping her key board a few times.

"Thanks." Sam said to her as we headed for the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Some girl shouted. I hit the 'door open' and a short-ish blonde girl ran in holding the hand of a tall black hair guy with glasses. "Thanks. My sister wanted me to pick her up some McDonalds. She refuses to eat hospital food." She laughed and the guy took a chance to talk.

"Yeah she fell down the stairs." He was sorta smiling. "And she calls me stupid."

"Oh be quiet." The girl scolded. "Floor four? Huh us too." She said.

"Wait. What's her name?" Sam asked what we were both thinking.

"Uh Emily, why?" She asked.

We showed her our badges. "We're investigating her fall. She said she was pushed." I explained.

"Yeah I know. I'm her sister. I just don't know why I've never heard of you considering my husband Tyler here works at the police station. I didn't know anything about a case, did you Honey?" She asked her husband. Shit.

"No I didn't, so who are you guys?" He asked us.

"Someone who can help her, trust us." I tried to explain.

"No way am I letting two random guys "help" my little sister!" She practically screamed at me. The elevator tinged as we came to the fourth floor, and the girl looked like she was going to have a freaking heart attack. "Walk with me? We can stay in sight of your husband if you think I'm going to hurt you." I told her since she seemed scared of me. We walked a little way away from the elevator. "I know how you feel. You see that guy over there? He's my little brother, 4 years younger. If it were him in that hospital room, spinning some crazy tale, I'd want someone to help or believe him." I reasoned with her. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Fine but if she says anything about you guys I will find a way to hurt you. I hunt in the fall so I know how to fire a gun." She said slightly threateningly.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said not very worried. I've handled thing much scarier than a blonde who can shoot a rifle. I gestured for Sammy to come over as we headed into room 423.

**Emily's POV**

I was waiting patiently for my McDonalds when two guys walked in. Two fucking hot guys, might I add. "Um hi…?" I said.

"Hi there." The taller one said. He had a kind edge to his voice. "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean." He said gesturing over to the other guy. Dean was quite a bit hotter I must admit.

"We're not gonna lie to you Emily." Dean said.

"I would appreciate that." I said still a little unsure of them, and Dean's first sentence wasn't to reassuring.  
He kinda chuckled at that. "Cute." He said smiling. "Well you see we usually flash a shiny badge and ask you to spill everything you know. However we already tried that with you brother-in-law and sister. Lovely girl by the way." He joked.

"Threatened you with a 22?" I asked knowing full well that's exactly what she did. She's a little person but can handle a big gun.

"Pretty much." Sam replied.

"Although I was the one threatened, if that makes a difference." Dean said. "Anyway, we want to hear what you went through, no matter how crazy." He said. Well that's good because I'm pretty sure my own parents don't believe me.

"Well I'm living in a house my grandparents owned. They told us the stories of Fritz. Fritz is supposedly the ghost who lived in the attic. In reality Fritz is the first person to own the house. He never hurt anyone before, so I'm just confused as to why now."

"How long did your grandparents own that house?" Sam, I think it was, asked me.

"As long as I can remember. When they passed away they left it to my father. He didn't want it and I got a job at the school so my dad gave me the house." I explained.

"Fritz ever do anything major?" Dean asked me.

"Uh, the worst one I heard from my grandpa and cousin. It was after my grandpa had surgery and my cousin Heather heard it too, so it wasn't pain meds. They walked inside and heard the voice of women talking. They called out to anyone who might be there. Of course no one answered and no one was there and no one went out the door. But no one was ever hurt by Fritz." I told him.

"Well thank you." Sam answered. "Now we're gonna make sure you're not hurt again."

"How?" I countered. I didn't want them doing anything illegal and getting in trouble.

"Well first we're going to scope out the house, possibly stay there overnight then figure out what to do." Dean said. I figured he was sorta the leader of the two.

"Not without me." I said.


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting, Winchester Style

OK so this is my second chapter and this one is a bit longer. My chapters don't have a set length so they are going to vary a lot, this one is going to be one of the longer ones. Anyways, on to the story.

**Chapter 2: Hunting, Winchester Style**

**Dean's POV**

Shit.

No way is she coming along. Then again we might not be able to get inside that house without her figuring it out. She's due to be out of the hospital by tonight. "Give us a minute." I told her. We went and walked out of the room. "What should we do Sammy?" I asked. We try to keep people out of trouble, not drag them into it.

"I think we can bring her." I shoot him a look of surprised and disgust, or my 'are you kidding!' look. "Dean she fell down stairs and is completely fine. She's been through this so let's just bring her along."

"Fine." I said. Then a guy with long black hair and glasses came running in. "Hello? What do we have here?" I said and Sam saw the guy too. He went right into room 423. "Let's find out."

"Are you ok?" He asked clearly worried.

"Yes I'm fine. You can stop worrying about me. We broke up as soon as college came about. That was like 12 years ago!" She shouted at him.

"Hey. You gonna leave her alone?" I asked. She clearly didn't want him here or need him during recovery. He looked at me with anger, jealousy, and more.

"Why do you care? You her boyfriend or something?" He asked clearly pissed. I wouldn't mind it but I'm not.

"No he's not. So stop trying to shoot daggers from your eyes and leave!" She yelled at him.

Sammy and I both glared at him. "You heard her." Sam said suddenly the kindness he used for Emily gone. Now his words were laced with venom.

He shot challenging glares back. "I said beat it John" She said. John. So that was his name. "I'm not afraid to call my cousin Tracy at the York county house. A restraining order is one phone call away." Geez, not afraid to pull all the stops. She also has friends, or family, in all the right places. He hung his head defeated and left the room.

"You really have a cousin at the county house?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah her name's Tracy. She actually really nice but great to threaten ex-boyfriends with." She said.

"Well can you sign out so we can go meet Fritz?" I asked impatient.

* * *

We pulled up to a run-down looking house. It had peeling gray paint. A tiny crumbling porch was off to one side. The windows up stairs had drawings taped to the windows and old dusty curtains. The furniture I could see from the window was falling apart. And dusty kitchen was in another window. It had a really old stove and two refrigerators. "Any pies in those things?" I asked smiling.

"No, sorry." She said smiling as she caught in to my joke.

"Well are you sure anyone is living here? It's all run down and crappy furniture. The whole 9 yards." I said.

"Well after my grandpa died I couldn't change a single thing. They were great people this is one of the last things I have to remind me of them." I said. "I remember when Annabelle and I would play out on the yard. She's my little cousin. She almost 20 now. Wow that was so long ago."

"Yeah well you had normal at least, be happy for that." Sam said.

"Sammy." I warned. Emily just looked at us weird and opened the door. "Anyways, can you tell us about Fritz?"

"Of course." She answered. "Go make yourselves comfortable I'll be in there in a minute. Want something to drink?"

"Got a beer or two you can spare?" I asked.

"I think I do." She said. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. We both got out a notebook and a pen. She came in a few seconds later with three beers. She gave me and Sammy one while keeping one for herself. "So what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well just tell us all the stories about Fritz you know." Sammy told her.

"Well my grandparents would be better at this but they aren't here anymore. Do you want to hear my first story, I was little and it may not even be real. I was like 4, maybe." She asked clearly wanting to make sure she didn't give false information.

"Yeah go ahead, even if it's not real it could be." Sammy said. I nodded confirming what he said.

"Well the first one, like I said, I was little. My cousin was doing my hair in the bathroom and the soap fell off the shelf onto the shower floor. My cousin yelled at Fritz to go upstairs, and then she told us about Fritz.

"Next my grandmother was making cake for a wedding when she heard noises upstairs. She opened the door and yelled at Fritz to be quite and the noises stopped. Another time she heard the doorbell ring and no footsteps on the porch. The yard is too big to run off without being seen and you need to get on the porch to ring the doorbell.

"You know the story about the voices. One time doors slammed upstairs when no one was up there. The rest of the time he was quite. It started with voices then things being thrown and pushed over. Last week it started getting bad." She finally finished up.

"Uh how so?" I asked. It's not good when someone hesitates there.

"Uh, knives were thrown across the kitchen at me. The grand finale, he pushed me down the stairs. Which you guys know." She told us.

"Knives?" Sammy asked. "Like sharp butchers knives?" He asked.I

"No, plastic butter knives." She joked. "Of course sharp knives." She said a little harsh. "Sorry, it's just I have no idea what's happening in my own life." She started tearing up. I went up and comforted her.

"Hey it's OK, we understand. Calm down, we'll figure this all out." That seemed to do the trick. She wiped her eyes and took some deep breaths.

"OK, let's do this." She said confidently.

* * *

"Here" Dean said handing me a gun. The sun was starting to set and we had a bad feeling about what Fritz was going to do.

"What am I supposed to do with this? It's a ghost not a deer." I said confused.

"So you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a little," I said. "Not a bad shot either."

"Good then you know how to use that thing."

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer my question." I said angrily.

"It's filled with rock salt, not normal ammo." Sam answered me. "It should cause the ghost to disappear for a little bit. Anywhere from a minute to a few seconds."

"So we won't know for sure?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah but we have your back as long as you have ours." Dean said like he didn't trust me.

We started up to the attic through the cluttered stairway in the kitchen. This was the part of the house I rarely went to. True the house was two stories but I never went to the attic. As we suspected Fritz started up early tonight, probably because of the two hunters.

We heard angry shouts. "Get out of my house!" An angry male shouted.

"I thought you said he only moved things." Dean said to me.

"He did, until now." I told him.

"Sammy this is gonna be a bone burner." He told his brother.

"Right you get out and I'll distract him." Sam planned.

"Here" I said handing him and old rusty key. "If you need to head out the side door in the stair room." He nodded and took off.

"OK let's go." Sam said.

"I want them both out! Not just one!" The voice shouted again. Then at the top of the stairwell...something happened.

A flickering. A shape that appeared to be a person appeared. It was gray and just flashed for a second before stabilizing into a grown man. He was in his 30s maybe and was wearing very old clothes. An old and worn suit was if he'd been wearing it for decades. He had on a top hat too. It appeared a lot like the suit coat. "Oh my gosh." I said as this...thing reminded me of something. My grandma was cleaning the house when she stumbled upon an old photo album. This man was Fritz, I only knew it from the one picture but I had no doubt it was him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's Fritz…" I said my voice nearly a whisper. Then everything happened in a flash, I was suddenly flown down the stairs and pinned to the wall. Sam was flown back and crashed into a table and kept going, he dropped his gun and was out cold by the time he stopped moving. My gun fell from my grip when I slammed into the wall.

"What happened?" Fritz asked me, his voice hit my ears like nails on a chalkboard. "When you were 4 you were terrified of me, now you want to kill me? Well, time to ignite the fear again." Suddenly I had a burning in my leg. I was a deep gash in my leg and I screamed in pain. Sam suddenly shot rock salt and Fritz disappeared in what looked like sparks. I fell to the ground and retrieved my gun but before I could do anything Sam and I were against the wall our guns dropping to the ground. "OK I guess I have to finish you off now." Fritz said his voice still chilling. Then suddenly he went up in flames, literally. Me and Sam dropped to the ground and I realized my problem was gone, or so I thought.

In reality they were just beginning.


End file.
